deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Navy SEAL
"Every shot should be a kill. Every knife thrust should be a kill. Every time I pick up a weapon, no matter what that system is, it's a kill." - Rob Roy, Navy SEAL expert on ''Deadliest Warrior '''The U.S. Navy SEALs:' America's amphibious special force, trained to neutralize any enemy, anytime, anywhere Israeli Commandos: Israel's top-secret assassins who fend off terrorists dedicated to destroying the Jewish nation WHO IS DEADLIEST?! History The Navy SEALs ('Se'a 'A'ir 'L'and) can be traced back to the "frogmen" of World War II. Prior to the Vietnam War, President John F. Kennedy (himself a WWII navy veteran) recognized that the situation in Southeast Asia had a need for unconventional warfare and special operations as a measure against guerrilla fighters. In March 1961, Chief of Naval Operations Arleigh Burke recommended the establishment of guerrilla and counter-guerrilla units able to operate from sea, air, or land. Weapons Simulated battle Navy SEALs Israeli Commandos The battle begins with the Navy SEALs coming up to a power plant occupied by the Isreali Commandos. One of the Navy SEALs spots an Israeli Commando patrolling on a walkway above him and shoots him with his M4 Colt Commando. The single SEAL regroups with his squad and infiltrates the facility through the a tower into the basement while the rest of the Commandos fire at them from the balcony. Inside the basement, the SEALs break off into a 2-man unit and a 3-man unit, while a 3-man unit of Commandos heads into the basement. As the two Navy SEALs make their way through the underbelly of the building, two Israeli Commandos set up an explosive trap with a glob of Semtex stuck to it and attach it to a string, which is attached to a doorknob. The two Navy SEALs come up to the door from the other side. One jiggles the door knob to ensure that it's unlocked, and the two open the door to charge in. The door pulls on the string and sets off the Semtex, instantly killing one of the Navy SEALs and throwing the other to the floor. He struggles to get up, but the other Israeli Commando seizes the opportunity and finishes him with his Micro Galil before he can get back up. Up above, the 3-man SEAL group emerges from a doorway. An Israeli Commando makes his way down a flight of stairs trying to aim his Micro Galil from the sights, but a SEAL who already has a bead on him shoots and kills him with his M4 Colt Commando. The Commando tumbles down the stairs as he is shot. The three other Commandos burst from a doorway and engage the Navy SEALs, burst-firing their Micro Galils and hitting the SEAL who falls over. The other two grab him and pull him away to safety while trying to ward off the Israeli Commandos off with gunfire. Under cover, the other two SEALs check their friend for signs of life, but the SEAL is already gone. The two remaining Navy SEALs enter another building, while the Israeli Commandos regroup and follow them through the door. Both squads emerge in different locations as the SEALs come up a flight of stairs near a turbine, while the Commandos weave their way through various machines. The Israeli Commando leader stops and signals both of his men to move forward, while on the other side, the Navy SEALs come to an open area. The SEAL leader signals for his friend to stop. He kneels down behind the turbine as the leader runs into the open area. The Commando leader comes up on the SEAL leader and tries to shoot him, but his Micro Galils jams and is rendered useless. The NAVY Seal leader runs across the open area, drawing and exchanging fire with the other two Commandos. The SEAL behind the turbine pops out and shoots a Commando in the head with his Colt Commando. The Israeli Commando next to him sees him die, but shrugs it off. The leader runs down a flight of stairs, drawing the attention of the Commando. The Navy SEAL races towards him, but is surprise-attacked by the lead Israeli Commando. The Commando throws him against the turbine, and blocks the SEAL's attempt to fight back and then pulls out his Ka-Bar Knife. He slashes the SEAL's throat and stabs it into his chest. The SEAL hangs on to the Commando leader as he slumps to the floor, and the Commando pats him on the head. The two Israeli Commandos regroup then proceed to run after the last Navy SEAL, who has retreated back into the basement. Downstairs, the Navy SEAL pulls out a C4 charge and slaps it behind a set of pipes. He quickly sets up the detonator and then hides in the back and waits for the Israeli Commandos. They soon arrive and slowly moves about, searching for the Navy SEAL. The Navy SEAL then gets an idea and pulls out his Sig Sauer P226. The two Israeli Commandos hear a gunshot and try to find its source, unaware that the Navy SEAL is trying to lure them towards the C4. The Israeli Commandos pass through the pipes, and the Navy SEAL activates the C4, blowing it up and sending both the Israeli Commandos and the SEAL to the floor. The Navy SEAL quickly gets up and points his Sig Sauer P226 at the two Israeli Commandos, waiting for one of them to make their move. However, it is soon apparent that both soldiers were killed by the C4 blast. He raises his gun up and yells in victory. Trivia *In contrast to Jesse James's two surviving members, this marks the first simulation where a single weapon dispatches two enemy warriors (the Medellin Cartel's car bomb also killed two people, but it was one death on each side). *The Navy SEAL's Recon 1 Knife and the Israeli Commando's Glock were not shown in the final fight, and the Navy SEAL's Sig Sauer was not used in combat against an Israeli Commando in the final fight either. *This was the second-closest match of the show, with only IRA vs. Taliban closer Gallery Navy_1.jpg Navy_2.jpg Navy_4.jpg Navy_3.jpg Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Modern American Warriors